


Eyes big love-crumbs

by pansythoughts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, cis-swap, girls who like each other being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansythoughts/pseuds/pansythoughts
Summary: Arashi and Mika spend an afternoon in each other's company, and a movie does not get watched.





	

Sometimes, Arashi can't believe she can be so lucky. When she had confessed to Mika, she honestly hadn't been expecting very much; she was too used to her feelings being one-sided to really have much hope. She had been terrified, too, because Mika was one of her best friends. If confessing to Mika had gone poorly, if Mika was suddenly uncomfortable around her, Arashi would have been crushed. But she knew she couldn't go on without Mika knowing how she felt; it felt dishonest, like she was betraying the other girl’s trust.

But, by some miracle, Mika had liked her back. Even though Arashi was another girl, even though Arashi was loud and self-centered, Mika returned her feelings. That was so much more than Arashi had been expecting, so much more than she had dared to hope for. Ever since then, Arashi has been the happiest she can honestly remember being in a long time.

She's happy now, especially, sitting in her room with Mika curled up by her side after school. No one else is home, and they won't be home until tomorrow. They're watching a movie--something that's supposed to be scary, because Arashi likes to indulge her cute girlfriend-- but Arashi has barely paid attention to it. She's been far too busy paying attention to Mika.

Mika is so cute, Arashi can hardly stand it. Even though she's only a couple of inches shorter than Arashi, she seems so much more delicate, almost like a bird. Mika’s legs are long and toned from dance practice, and her hair is so soft. But Arashi’s favorite part of Mika might be her eyes, which are so striking and lovely.

Arashi reaches up idly to run her fingers gently through Mika’s hair, and leans over to kiss the top of her head. Mika makes a small, confused noise, and turns to look up at Arashi.

“Nah, Naruchan, what's up?” Mika tilts her head to the side, curious. “Is the movie scarin’ ya too much?” Arashi smiles, and shakes her head.

“Mm, no, not really, but to be very honest I haven't been paying too much attention, sorry.” Mika starts to pout, but Arashi halts that motion by kissing her softly. When she pulls back, Arashi notices Mika’s pink cheeks and grins.

“Honestly, darling,” Arashi continues, bringing a hand up to cup Mika’s cheek, “I've been far too busy paying attention to you to notice what was happening. You're just too cute, Mikachan.”

If Mika was pink before, she's almost certainly red now. “No fair, Naruchan, ya can't just say stuff like that!” But despite being obviously flustered, Mika leans back in to kiss Arashi again.

This kiss isn't as soft as the first, and Arashi takes the opportunity to swipe her tongue against the seam of Mika’s mouth. Mika opens up eagerly, her tongue meeting Arashi’s to deepen the kiss. 

When they come apart, Arashi leans her forehead against Mika’s and grins. “I never get tired of that,” she says, between breaths. Mika giggles in response, and takes the opportunity to slip a leg over Arashi’s lap, straddling her, and loops her arms around Arashi’s shoulders. Arashi has no complaints whatsoever at this shift, and slips her arms around Mika’s waist.

“I like kissin’ ya too, Naruchan,” Mika starts conversationally, “but I think we could maybe do somethin’ even nicer.”

“Oh? And just what did you have in mind, darling?” Arashi smirks, and slides her hands down a bit lower on Mika’s back.

“Mm, maybe somethin’ a little like this,” Mika says with a little smirk of her own, and leans down to press a kiss to Arashi’s neck. Arashi let's out a breath when she feels Mika nip, and tightens her grip on Mika. Mika nips Arashi’s neck again, a little higher up this time, then surges up to kiss the shell of Arashi’s ear. At that, Arashi can't hold back a gasp.

“Ok, Naruchan?” Mika says softly in Arashi’s ear, and Arashi shivers at the feeling. But she nods, liking where this is going, liking where Mika is taking this. To show how on board she is, Arashi slides her hands the rest of the way down to the curve of Mika’s ass and squeezes, delighting in the noise Mika makes.

In retaliation, Mika nips Arashi’s ear again, and licks down it, sucking the lobe between her lips. As she does so, Mika also slides one hand down Arashi’s chest to rest on one of Arashi’s breasts, and squeezes. Both sensations are enough to make Arashi whine sharply, and Mika smiles in triumph. 

“Mikachan,” Arashi’s breath is starting to come faster, but her voice is still even when she continues, “I think we both may be wearing way too many clothes.”

“Naruchan, I think ya might be right,” and with that, Mika starts to unbutton Arashi’s school blouse. Arashi giggles at how eager Mika is, and reaches to pull Mika’s shirt and undershirt out of her skirt. When Mika has Arashi's shirt fully undone, she pushes it down Arashi’s shoulders, and leans down to kiss the top of one of Arashi's breasts. Arashi freezes, and feels a wave of anticipation run through her when Mika pulls the cup of her bra down to kiss her nipple. Then Mika sucks that nipple into her mouth and bites down gently, and Arashi let's out a high, breathy whine. 

Mika reaches around behind Arashi to unhook her bra, and then pauses for only as long as it takes to pull it off Arashi’s shoulders. Breasts now fully exposed, Arashi shivers, both from the chill and from the obvious interest she can read on Mika’s face. Mika latches back on to one breast and brings her hand up to play with the other, kneading it and pinching the nipple lightly. Arashi's panting in earnest now, loving how Mika always knows just how to make her lose her composure. Mika makes eye contact with Arashi, still licking and sucking at her breast, and loves how undone Arashi looks already. 

Mika just has to kiss Arashi when she looks like that, so she does, deepening it immediately. Mika’s tongue swipes over the roof of Arashi's mouth, and caresses Arashi's tongue. Arashi whines into the kiss, and ruts her hips against Mika’s. She's soaking wet and more than ready for Mika to keep going.

Mika, mercifully, gets the message, and trails the hand not playing with Arashi's breast down over her stomach to the waistline of her school skirt. Instead of taking the garment off, Mika just rucks it up, and strokes a finger across Arashi’s folds through her panties.

“Mikachan, please…” Arashi’s voice is higher than normal and so breathy, and that more than anything tells Mika how desperate she is. While teasing Arashi always appeals, Mika decides that now is not the time, and pulls aside the front of Arashi's underwear to slide a finger through her folds. Arashi jolts under her and gasps, over sensitive after all the foreplay. When Mika slides in one finger, and then two, it's almost a relief how good it feels. Arashi leans forward to rest her forehead on Mika’s, eyes slipping shut, gasping and panting.

“Naruchan, you're bein’ so good for me, you're so soft and nice down here, I love doin’ this with ya.” Mika knows Arashi loves praise when they do this, knows the her words as much as her actions will help get Arashi off. She pumps her fingers in and out and curls them, taking pride in the way Arashi's hips rut up to meet her and the way her back arches, not to mention her little gasps and moans. When she presses her thumb to Arashi's clit and rubs, Arashi finally loses it, shuddering and moaning. Her arms come up to drape around Mika's shoulders, and she pulls Mika close. When Mika pulls her fingers out, Arashi lays back, and takes Mika with her, pulling Mika on top of her.

“Mm, Mikachan, you know just how to spoil me,” Arashi says, a little bleary but thoroughly sated. Mika giggles, and nuzzles into Arashi's neck.

“It's ‘cuz Naruchan is so cute and nice, it's makes it easy to spoil ya,” Mika says, any embarrassment from earlier long gone. Arashi smiles at Mika, totally smitten.

“Let me spoil you too, Mikachan, ok?” At Mika’s nod, Arashi flips them over, and trails her fingers down Mika’s stomach and hip bones to her skirt and pulls it down. In only her undone shirt and her underwear, Mika wriggles her hips, already excited after getting Arashi off. Arashi pulls down Mika's panties and sticks her hand between Mika’s legs, playing with her folds and teasing her entrance. Mika gasps at the pleasure, but it's not enough and Arashi must know that. Mika bucks her hips up, a sign for Arashi to get on with it, and pouts even as she's panting.

“Patience, my love, I'm getting there, I promise,” Arashi says with a smirk, using her free hand to hold Mika’s hips down. At that, Mika just keeps pouring.

“Come on, Naruchan, I'm beggin’ ya,” Mika whines. Arashi decided to get on with it, since Mika asked so nicely, and slides two fingers straight into her entrance and curls them upward, and again and again. Mika let's out a high keening moan, and her toes curl from the pleasure. 

Then Arashi leans down over Mika, and her tongue joins her fingers. Arashi licks over Mika’s folds and swirls her tongue around Mika’s clit, and Mika gasps and moans, eyes shutting tight and her hand coming up to grip Arashi's hair. She can't take much more of this, she can’t and tells Arashi so in high, broken sentences punctuated by gasps. When her orgasm hits her, Arashi works her through it, and Mika has to tug lightly on Arashi's hair to tell her it's too much, she's overstimulated.

In the afterglow, Mika tugs Arashi back up to cuddle with her. Arashi slips behind Mika and wraps her arms around Mika’s waist, pulling her close and kissing the back of her neck.

“I love you, you know, Mikachan?” Arashi says, as casually as she can manage.

“Yeah, I know. I love ya too, Naruchan,” Mika says sweetly, and settles back against her girlfriend.

So much for the movie, Arashi thinks, not at all unhappy. This was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Another present for a friend. Boys are nice, but girls are nice, too. The title is from an E.E. Cummings poem, "I like my body when it is with your." I am a small bird, trying my best.


End file.
